white lies
by ema216
Summary: lies, insecurities and a "perfect plan" that will control, will be worth it all in the name of love, or cause more damage than previously thought.
1. Chapter 1

this story is not mine, it belongs to consent ... sam + = love who does not give the term for writer's block and authorized it to be adopted.

On Wednesday fulfill our fifth anniversary - nowhere a comment like Sam in his 20s who was lying peacefully on the chest of her boyfriend

- I know - I answer the young blue eyes blackened by stroking the hair of Gothic - I still can not believe we spent so much time together - at the end of this sentence, I sighed , remembering old days full of adventures

- Neither - admitted thoughtfully - I always thought I would prefer to Valerie or Paulina before me

- Maybe those girls in the past have called my attention but still, I'm sure you make the best decision - said when the irritating sound of a cell phone interrupted the conversation . Somewhat annoyed, Danny grabbed the device and answer the call, it was the mayor ...

Sam heard all the talk deducting accurately , that her boyfriend should leave right then .

- I'm sorry, Sam , I ... - delicately began to hang

- " I must go " - interrupted saving work to finish the sentence itself - I know

- You know I really like to stay here with you but I have to go, we would not have political problems attending a government call - comically told to kiss his forehead and out of bed .

- I wait for dinner? - Asked begging to hear a "yes" to give him the assurance that could amend arriving early discontinuation

- I do not know , I hope so - as he dressed hastily answer as fast as you could

- Oh ... well, never mind - he lied disappointed . Occasionally , I received many calls from important people and although he did not like the distrust , sensed that something was not right .

- Maybe I 'm turning into a paranoid person - she told herself when he left Danny - If something is really happening, the would tell me , I'm your future wife Why would not I? - Attempt to give encouragement in vain as their empty words only made her doubt grow more and more into thinking in countless absurd likely that despair did but what she did not know was that the boy if he had been honest ...

-Adelante ! - Reelected mayor said Montez to hear a knock on the door to his office -you can enter !

- Mr. Mayor wanted to see me ? - Asked a Danny dressed in an elegant navy blue suit as he entered the room.

- Of course , please take a seat - motioned pointing hand armchair that faced the desk at which he sat - directly I'll cut to the chase , Daniel - began after the boy obeyed aside the papers I was reading before the came - All Amity Park needs you ...

- Do you need me ? - Wonder which disoriented to interrupt annoying caller - for what?

- Basically , we need you to train a small group of volunteers to protect the city - culminated quickly to avoid being interrupted for the second time

- ... But attacks have been no ghosts in a while , finally our world and the Phantom Zone have mutual peace ... - though I tried, it was very difficult to understand because I wanted to do that once your "help" was not necessary . The only attacks that had received had been caused by the Phantom of the Fund who are not resigned to stop bothering people passing by your side but that could not be regarded as a threat

- Have you ever heard of the calm before the storm ? - I seriously wonder the arch of his bushy eyebrows - you can not predict when a disaster for that reason , I prefer safe - told the stand and go to the window to look outside that had been ignoring to a pair of minutes behind.

- Do you really think it is necessary ... ?

- If it is necessary - I answer before I could finish asking the question - Do you think I like to spend state money on this? - I question turning around to look at him with an intense look of disapproval - All I want is for the people this quiet , that mothers do not have to worry about leaving their children in school ... I absolute serenity, why call you . People relieve to know that the hero Danny Phantom is training those who will be their protectors , are a symbol that represents what I want right now ...

- Do you only want me because I'm a guarantee that these people will be efficient ? - He asked starting to get angry because they did not like being used as a puppet

- We're catching on ... - said when a satisfactory smile on his lips drawing - Besides , think about this: If someone guard your city , do not have to ud . You can take care of their family, their business without having to think that someone needs ... is get rid of the shackles that have been nagging you all these years.

- ... - Had not noticed that possibility, the idea of not having to think about anything but his own life sounded very attractive to turn down but I was not even entirely sure if I should accept this responsibility - And ... how long would that " training "?

- Everything depends on the progress that pupils make their ... Look, not me an answer now , I think again before answering ... right? - Not have been sure that the blue-eyed accept , he would not have given the opportunity to leave your office without hearing before a big "if " but in that case , I needed him to believe that he had the command of the situation and the best way to do it was to give a chance to think before giving a definite answer .

- De ... agreement - accept distrusting atypical calm that had at that time because it was a very wise man and not anxious wait .

-I'll be waiting for your call ... ! - Shouted the mayor before Danny closed the door behind him as he left his office.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated to think that the proposal that the mayor had done was attractive but it was and could not help but start thinking about the benefits to accepting the deal.

- If I do ... I can devote myself to my family and Sam - he said to himself , trying not to focus on the negative side that was to leave his beloved for an indefinite period - But ... I do not want to get away from everything - said with a sigh arriving home , I knew how to arrive there since their steps were directed by his distraction but decided not to repair it and continue with their business.

- How do I say it? - Wondered before daring to enter - could not say, " Hey , Sam , I'll leave to put you " - lamented knowing that this was an absurd and convoluted paradox would not satisfy the curiosity of his girlfriend.

With its 20 years , Danny was a young man who had many plans for the future : he wanted to marry, have a family and grow old with the woman who had chosen to spend the rest of his life but all that would be deferred if he accepted that treatment promised reward in proportion to the loss , which did not come to believe fully .

- I can not tell you that ... - began when the door opened Interrupted watching him before he could touch the doorknob

- Tell him what to whom? - Asked Sam to appear on the porch at the most inopportune time for Danny who was accustomed to " think aloud "

- Hum ? - Asked to realize that the Gothic watched him curiously as he waited for an answer to annul your question - No , I was rambling

- Ok ... - said unconvinced . He sensed that he was hiding something that would make her angry but I had no basis to assume that protects its so not continuous with his paranoid suspicions attitude booking

- You were going to go somewhere ? - Asked after a few seconds elapse in which both were silent

- No, I just wanted to get some fresh air - said as if nothing analyzing it with his eyes, looking for any indication that what he had said was a lie - Sign - I order to make way after having found nothing to reproach

- I almost forgot to tell you - I started comentarle Danny as he stepped into the house followed closely by his fiancee - Tucker 'm calling to congratulate us on our anniversary early

- It's bad luck to do so - immediately said since superstition had always been his weakness number 1 after his hatred of cheerleaders who denigrated modern women like her

- I know but was not able to communicate with us on Wednesday - I justify their friend to be dropped into the chair next to Sam who leaned back in his legs as he always did - he is a busy man

- It really is - he admitted with a sigh - I never imagined that would be devoted to program video games in a nice office in New York, is very lucky

- Not as much as I ... - then told to steal a sweet kiss that made her rethink how silly I had been to the distrust because their words were full of gallantry necessary to clear all your suspicions. How had he been able to doubt his integrity if he was the future father of your children?

- Sam ... - began to separate from her willing to tell what really bothered him - The mayor asked me to do him a big favor

- What ? - He asked curiously to smile happily making the job much more difficult - You asked encabezaras the annual parade again?

- I wish ... - I said accompanying his words with a resigned sigh - it 's a little more complicated than that ...

-Tell me at once! - He demanded pretending to be upset that relax a little - Whatever it is , it will not kill me - said seeing that his " little joke " had not yielded the expected results

- He wants me to take to train a group of people who protect the city ... and if I accept , I'll leave for a while - said hurriedly avoiding tripping over his words to avoid having to repeat again

- But do not you accepted , right? - Ask him joining his old position which does not bode well

- ... - Could not answer what she wanted to hear and so was silent before this imposing and bewildering question

- Right? - Severely repeated when he did not received a response

- If accepted , would not have to assist anyone and could devote all my time ... - began to be justified when the term Gothic stand up and away from the enough to give notice that he was very upset

- But ... I will go ... - could not let go when they were just one step of the altar , was unfair to both , especially for her who had been waiting since the first time they kissed

- I will to do something good for our relationship ... - I beg you to understand and bridge the gap to hold her hand

- I'd rather you did bad - you protest when released from that bondage when crossed her arms and looked at him hoping to hear that they would cease absurd idea

- Do not you understand that I do this because I love you and I want to spend my life with no interruptions? - Asked starting to lose patience and did not understand why I was so stubborn

-Do it ! - He yelled exasperated -Do what you want, I do not care ! - Said before heading into the bathroom and whip the door tightly when entering .


	3. Chapter 3

The boy saw the door that had pierced his girlfriend minutes ago and thought she was right, was not worth worth taking that chance he had been offered if they had to be separated even for a short time .

Sorry for the way he had spoken to him, sighed and walked over to the entrance of the bath to sit against the door not knowing that she had done exactly the same on the other side .

- He only wants the best for both ... - he muttered , hoping that his words charged the necessary strength to believe what was being said - I can not stop him accept that I'm selfish , that's not a good justification and also ...

- Sam? - Interrupted the young man talking loud enough for her to hear - I want you to know I take a decision ... I will not go ... - waited for a response not received for a few seconds, thinking that she was too upset to answer , continued - I'd rather stay here with you and think that everything will be fine while we are together ... I'm willing to believe it if you want

If Danny did not have to fight ghosts in the future, would have a sure guarantee that they would be as happy as they could be without having to live with the worry that invaded every battle spooky ...

At last he could stop asking yourself questions such as " Will he return ? " , " I'll see you again? ", " Is this the last kiss to give you ? " To live quietly like a normal family .

- ... - Recapacitarlo after a couple of minutes , opened the door and looked at him severely - Why do you always take decisions involving only the two of us ? - Danny looked puzzled and confused by that remark did not understand fully - I want you to go ... - explained his expression changing to something more serene and sweet making the boy suddenly be incorporated

- What? - Asked without giving credit to his ears - But ... I thought you was ...

- I thought better - interrupted early to smile - Sometimes you have to invest to make a profit

Danny replied with a grin when taking it abruptly at the waist making the space between them would become null and distance are transformed into an irrelevant concept for both

- I do not understand - whispered warmly as her fingers trailed her silky dark hair - But I ask nothing - finished planting a passionate kiss that left her completely silent for a few minutes it tasted even after regaining speech. Although Danny had spent years kissing thus it yet, you still shaking thanks pulses when approached that way so sensual .

- Is something wrong? - They inquired disappointed by the speed at which separated

- No , I just want to call the mayor to tell him I accept his proposal - he said to go where the handset was - then continue - he said with a wink before putting the horn in your ear

- Does it have to be now? - Asked indignant at the wrong time he had chosen to do so, when Mr. Montez " will inaugurate " the phone conversation with a "hello" that invalidated his question cuts - Okay ... - said with resignation to sit on the couch and turn on the television while waiting for Danny to " vacate " to pay some attention

She was almost asleep when Danny ended the call automatically but roused as he approached and prepared to hear what he did not want : When would leave .

- What happened? - He questioned when he did not bring himself to say anything - What did he say ?

- I will go on Wednesday - a few words , he had managed to leave her completely stunned as I expected to receive a different answer - I set it up in a kind of rise on the outskirts of the city but ...we will see each other some weekends ! - Tried to cheer her on because her face was reflected the anguish of knowing that he would leave her on their anniversary number five .

- ... - Searched his mind for some words that might hide his sadness but failed to find her which made her " mood " sounded very unconvincing

- Are you okay? - Asked shyly as he sat beside her and taking her chin so he could see in his eyes if your answer would be sincere or not

-Of course! - Dodging quickly assured her questioning look - I'm just ... shocked , is all ...

- I tried to convince him to let me go any day after Wednesday but apparently did not like that idea a lot ... - began guessing the reason she lacked any enthusiasm

- I understand, do not worry ... - he said as he hugged her and handed her chest as a pillow - Will you have a lot of work ? - He asked changing the subject to avoid the feel bad for something you could not choose

- Not much, I will have an assistant

- An assistant ? Who?

- Valerie Gray - said as if commenting on the weather - Do you remember ?

- S -si - answered automatically - I have a vague memory of it but ... you must remember it much better than me , right?

- Why do you say that?

- No special reason - he assured the brunette cursing internally - just saying ...

- I see ... - I said I suspected what he was referring - You will not get jealous of Val , right?

- Do not put me jealous if you do not give me reasons - argued seriously thinking since when the name "Val"

- Do not give them to you - it was the last thing he said before both to fall asleep on the couch. Danny was the first to fall asleep but Sam had trouble sleeping, could not stop thinking about the idea that , somehow lost to Danny and hand it over on a silver platter with a girl which the share much more time with her and that was when his mind spawn a radical idea : Spend more time with Danny without him knowing .


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed as they used to while in Sam's mind , a radical idea was taking shape and style , feet and head , beginning and end.

At first conceived as an option to use but ultimately was beginning to please him enough to consider the possibility of carrying it out as soon as possible .

His original plan was to spend time with Danny clandestinely but that was more difficult than it appeared to be because it would not be easy to deceive the sagacity that her boyfriend had acquired over time .

Even had considered sabotage your job to come back too soon but that idea did not take long to die thinking that if he were to succeed, your conscience tortured until the last of their days ( or until you confess , which was recital irrational stubbornness ) .

Everything seemed in vain until, crossed his mind which lost star, a perfect idea : Pretend to be one of the people who would have to train ... but could not go as a woman that Danny would not take long to notice who really was and , for that reason , he decided that if would , you would in the skin of a man.

On Wednesday came without giving rematch wishes the young felt that the time does not snatch you love

- Sam? - That day , Danny was up earlier than usual to get everything ready for the big celebration and farewell , and in that moment , is at the foot of the bed in which his fiancee rested peacefully -Wake up! - He insisted to give a jolt that forced her to open her eyes

- What is it? - He complained in his sleepy state when your looking at a big bouquet of purple petunias was found , her favorite flowers

- Happy Anniversary - said a blue -eyed boy to stick his head in front of the beautiful bouquet I give you - are your favorite , right?

- We are ... - I corroborate to enjoy the pleasant aroma that exuded plant - Happy Anniversary - I wish to kiss him after remembering that she had not noticed the fact buy something to commemorate this important date

- Come to breakfast - he said as his lips parted from Sam - I've prepared something special - at the end of this last sentence , grabbed her by the hand and " dragged " out of the room to the hallway leading to the kitchen and that " mysteriously " was filled with a myriad of flowers of different dark colors. The road was so crowded that it was difficult task to break through to get to your final destination where breakfast awaited

-OMG! - You cried the girl to stifle a cry of emotion covering her mouth with both hands -You're amazing ! - Said and hugged him so hard that both fell down sharply

Although they were lying on the floor, did not seem bothered by the sore or beating both received since kept busy laughing at the situation to feel any pain .

- I'll miss this ... - told the boy after remaining silent for a few seconds reminding him that same day , on leave from his side

- Me too ... - mentioned with a sigh to join the icy floor and help that I did too.

She had tried to be strong that day putting his face a mask of happiness represented by a fake smile he held until the last moment but in truth, was shattered .

They were in the prime of their relationship and they should throw it all away when they were a step of " they lived happily ever after" ...

I did not know why I was so terrified , did not know why I could not let it go if I would , I only really knew was that it hurt and separated from the would do anything to help ...

The departure time approached, it was dark and soon the door would come to an escort accompany Danny up the site where it would remain isolated from the world for an indefinite time.

Anxiety gripped the happy couple awaiting the arrival of the inevitable, sitting on the living room couch when the sharp sound of doorbell was heard , the moment had arrived becoming something waiting in the past was packing and saving to send to oblivion.

Danny was hurried to the entrance and dragging a heavy suitcase in which he had amassed most of his clothes but before break through to the unthinkable , turned to face his girlfriend who had followed his path very closely.

- Do not worry ... - I mentioned to her delicate face you take - I'll be back sooner than you think - said and smiled in such a captivating way that the girl could not contain the urge to hug

- I hope ... - whispered, clinging to him tightly and feel the heat thinking that perhaps this would be the last hug I would give in a while - I hope ... - repeated and crystal tears began to look into his eyes violet complicating even easier to say goodbye.

When separated from the girl opened the door to find a young dark complexion , green eyes and exquisite figure who was waiting patiently on the porch of his house.

- Hi, Danny - Valerie greeted him to take his suitcase which light pen and throw it inside his Mercedes Benz 230E shabby brown color - Are you ready ? - Asked as if he had not done anything out of the ordinary in the eyes surprised that the boy was carrying

- Yes, I'm ready - I could not believe that corroborate that was the same girl he had met in high school. Everything about her was very different, even her hair in which a short square cut with layering around the face would open way to a slight bangs which handled highlight her expressive eyes . - Come on - said to enter the car without looking back where his fiancee was saddened

- What have you done with your life? - Danny asked from the front seat while driving by Valerie ripioso road that went.

- What do you mean? - Interrogate reluctantly looking at him from the corner of the eye

- If you have a college degree, if you married ... those things - logical argument before this unnecessary question

- I married one of my fellow ghosts and a year hunting, I had a daughter ... - I comment in a much calmer way

-Congratulations ! - He said hastily , seeing the look of happiness that had invaded his face when you talk - What is your name ?

- His name is Queenie ... - I said with a sigh - And do you have children?

- H- children? - Wonder nervous and started to feel like his forehead a few drops of cold sweat slid nervous - No, not yet married and ... I'm too young to have a child ...

- Have my old Danny ... - began smiling at the boy 's nervousness emanated - I do not know how much longer I can wait before Sam feel her biological clock asks for a drink

The young man began to reconsider the words of the brunette and conclude that perhaps had more right than supposed , perhaps Sam was waiting for something to strengthen the couple ...

- Danny? - He asked worried after not having heard a word from your partner - are you okay?

- Yeah, yeah, just ... - I could not tell it was not prepared to have a great responsibility because it meant that she would begin to tell you how wonderful it was - I'm a little tired from the trip , is todoCap 5 : All About .. . Wheels ? ?

Valerie had become a woman of immeasurable beauty while she was exactly the same, his hair was longer but his body had not made any kind of metamorphosis which made her wary of decisions that Danny could get to take guided by their hormones . For more noble and good that her boyfriend was, was still a man and was well known that the boys will do anything to drive through a marked feminine curves .

I had two options: Wait and pray that her boyfriend was faithful or monitor and ensure that everything is in order ...

- Just be what espiare for a few days ... - he said to convince yourself that the situation was under control - to assure me that all is well ... - never dared to distrust her boyfriend but her jealousy mowed allowing his reason to act impulsively.

He went to the bathroom and fixed her look in the big mirror that was attached to the wall and thought about the many changes that could make his face to disguise their features ...

- I could cut my hair - thought to take the scissors had been inspired to do so - but he has seen me with short hair , you will find ... - I think back to remember his last years in high school ... Casper

- Thanks Vlad - mention recalling the hairstyle that used to boast Plasmius thinking it would be a good idea to copy it for the occasion. I tie her hair with a ribbon forming a perfect hiding male runner to perfection than they were before and her long dark locks - now I just hide the obvious ... - was said and after thinking for a few seconds , I find a solution : erase all traces of femininity to cover his chest with the elastic band that the doctor had prescribed to relieve your muscle aches. The result was the desired and I was sure that anyone would think she was not a woman .

The item of clothing would not be a big deal, just had to wear old clothes Danny since ensured that no would realize that these were their own belongings because, even though her boyfriend had gotten rid of the reputation as " clueless " could not even notice the small but clear details that life rubbed in his face what made his "little spy " was much easier .

Everything was ready, the how and why it had set in its clarified your objective and the only thing missing was a clever lie to cover his temporary absence mind.

At that moment I would have given anything to have a sick relative to which care or family reunion to which to attend but luckily had something better : Tucker , she could take a trip to visit his old friend at this time in the that he would be " absent "

That was a perfect excuse , no one could deny that it had no desire to see the dark again and the fact that his residence was set in New York, to his disappearance that much more credible.

-Everything is coming without a hitch ! - Said jovial as he reviewed his plan for the seventeenth time and did not find any errors.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Danny left for his mission and probably had already started training , I had to leave before the reach repentance but in turn , had to make an important call. Before you plunge into the streets in search of a taxi that would take her fate, took his cell phone and began his task.

- Hi, Dan - I greet once dial tone disappeared to give way to the well-known voice of her boyfriend saying " Hello?" - Me, Sam ...

-Did something happen bad ! - Hurried to ask since that call him gave him a bad feeling that familiar sense when Gregor had attempted to seduce

- No, nothing - will limit myself to only answer when boarding the taxi is worth to stop his march to his call - just wanted to say that you will not be in Amity Park for a while ...

- Why?

- Well ... I ... I decided to take advantage of these days to visit Tuck - appreciated not having to tell that same person since in its sham, her face betrayed her putting on her look a big neon sign saying "I am lying to you " by the nerves that caused the people bustling around

- I go for months ... - mention jealous that she had a chance to visit Tucker and not - Could not you have waited to go together ?

- Tuck call saying it was now or never , he managed to make a hole in your tight schedule to spend some time with WE ... me - was corrected instantly, was so used to speak for both the failure to do so generated will a strange emptiness in the stomach ...

- I would love to continue talking to - began hastily - but just presented something urgent , then I call

- In agreement ... - before he could finish saying goodbye , the guy hung up leaving with the words in the mouth which , infuriated - do ? - Surprised and disappointed , I look suspicious your mobile phone and violently throw the large bag lying next to her in the back seat

The journey lasted more than assumed because the congested traffic was present in its route but upon arrival, tired and bulged by the engine noise started to register as a volunteer member under the name "Matt" in the small but luxurious office administration.

- Name ? - I ask the manager to fill in your personal data record

- Smith - hard to answer him listen and select the first term to groove your mind

- Sign here , Mr. Smith - he indicated the elderly woman with white hair and wrinkled skin to give a yellowish paper with a blue pen to stop writing his distinctive mark.

For a moment , the girl was going to sign with the name " Sam" but he realized what he was about to do to enter the letter " S " and managed to save the situation leaving your course name printed with a signature as contrived even the best graphologist could determine that it was exactly what he said .

- Cute doodle ... - said flatly women to snatch the role of the hand that had been staring spellbound - You carry your stuff to your new room

- But ... no where to be found - the argument did not received a spontaneous and friendly guide for facilities - How am I supposed to know where it is ?

- Room number 433 - I tell the looking up of the folders that just opened impatiently and saw that the young man was standing in front of it , I add - Nobody will lead you there, sweetie , you have to go alone - I end up doing some emphasis on the word "you"

- Thank you ... - mumbled annoyed by the " courtesy " that the woman exuded by each of its pores worn .

His welcome was not pleasant but decided to ignore what happened to not think that this could be the tip of bad luck iceber deep into the endless corridors in search of the number that corresponded to his room when two mole robust and malicious boys prevented him from continuing his journey.

- Look, Henry - he indicated a tall, handsome young fellow to point it out to her like a little ant -This wimp thinks he can be a warrior !

- My girlfriend has more muscles than the - said after throwing for a great laugh and easily knocking heavily empajarla -Not even can stand !

-What are you doing here ! - A stern voice was heard behind the behemoths that made her welcome, and worst of all the faces of the young, the smirks were deleted and in its place appeared a worried gesture denoting the problems that deliberately had gotten .

-N- nothing!

- Just ... were advising our new friend to be careful, the floor is very slippery

- No need to lie to me - started the bully becoming first look - both have to run 10 kilometers in the morning - the guy who gave the orders was none other than Danny , her deep blue eyes framed a rigorous look that was startled by small jet black strands of hair falling messily on her white forehead

- Anyway not worth wasting time with this little guy - I mention Henry muttered with some anger to get away with his friend .

- Are you okay? - I ask once the boys were lost sight of extending a hand to help her up .

- S -si - I hesitated awkwardly to accept their help and incorporated soil

- These two have the punishment they deserve for mortify ... - I assure you watching her as he would the older brother I never had - You can tell you're new ...

- I hope to soon make my muscles appear ... - can I justify trying to imitate a male voice in coughed slightly.

- I say this suitcase ... - hastened to say with a smile to take the luggage of the girl - I shall guide you to your room and ... do not worry , I've always been a " wimp "

- No need - I assure instantly trying to shake her hands nervously , really was not expecting topárselo so fast - I can only

- Not a bother - I comment preventing him to take it - I want you to see that not everyone is pushy and arrogant here ... Will you let me help you?

- D- according to ... - surrendered to the insistence of the young , could never refuse their requests and this was no exception


	6. Chapter 6

- Well, here ends the tour - said, handing the heavy suitcase to get to the room number 433 - I would have taught all the facilities but do not have time , I prepare some things for tomorrow ...

- Do not worry - you said watching the golden plate on which were engraved the numbers in your room - Alright

- See you in the morning - I assure giving it a firm handshake that made his fingers under the atypical estrujaran force that had greeted

-Thanks for everything ! - I shout before the young disappeared down the hall. Even after several seconds , she was staring at a distant point in thinking friendly young and almost forgets what he was standing there .

Entered the room to find that the pale color of the walls framed a small window through which a dim light that was responsible for illuminating a pair of bunk beds wrapped with thick blankets that made the cold of the night seeped something harmless.

- Surely, put these bunk beds to save space - thought to put your luggage in one of the large drawers that had left one of the top bunk , the ladder , to the top bed.

I was really tired , the journey had ended all his energy and was ready to sleep for a long period of time. Lulled by the sound of the wind hitting the window glasses , closed his eyes and gave himself the night falling asleep stupor . If at that time a train derailed and had had passed him , she would have continued immersed in her world of dreams and the subconscious would have taken care to ignore the noise of the machine , was so disconnected from the real world that he realized that no someone had broken into the room. The creaking of wood under the feet of the visitors go unnoticed and the approach was not taken into account.

-Get out of my bed! - You hear someone scream when he received a sharp blow in the ribs and fell to the floor by the lack of railings on the bed making great damage on the back.

Even sleepily opened his eyes and saw that Henry was responsible for his downfall , tried to get up but the pain would not allow him to join the ground.

- You could have been a little more delicate - another young man was present at the scene scolding the attacker by his behavior -You could have hurt! - Exclaimed to take her by the shoulders and help her stand

- Do you feel good? - I ask for the first time a boy of almond eyes and oval face pulling round to examine his eyes searching for any visible wound.

- Do not think someone will save you - hastened to warn the guy that sat quietly on the bed where she was sleeping before

- Do not listen ... - whisper you accompanying her to her new bed - is thus behaves with all the new people, it 's nothing personal ... Henry ignored the comment and pretended to be asleep to not take care of his claim as the conversation continued

- Did you hurt yourself ? - He asked sitting next to him - Want to go to the infirmary?

- No, no, I'll be fine - I assure you thinking that all his organs had left their places - I do not understand why he treats me well , I have not done anything

- Not you, you have not had a good week - and told in whispers was commissioned to let you know that the bride had left shortly before enlisting as a volunteer - is a great man when you get to know ...

- I hope not because if endures more hits like these

- I do not do much more damage - he laughed giving him a friendly pat on the back that almost makes vomit your lungs - Lo ... sorry - I hasten to be embarrassed by their neglect

- If Henry does not kill me , the will - knowing that her sore thought much more tedious than it would stay I guess

- I'm Romeo - was presented , shaking hands as strong as Danny - are you are ...?

- My name is Matt - they just say waiting for chat not lengthen as much sleep was killing

- Sleep well, Matt , begin your training tomorrow - goodbye lying in one of the two available berths were ending the conversation.

He did not know if the pain was the culprit of your insomnia but could not sleep that night , the hours passed and the snoring of his colleagues made fun of his sleepless until the small window by the first rays of sunshine who were responsible for annihilating demonstrated all possibilities of dreaming .

After breakfast , each and every one of the pupils went to the large and leafy park where they awaited the arrival of their coaches , Valerie and Danny .

- Before you begin - Danny began to be present followed by his colleague - I must make it clear that this will be an intense workout , be taught how to handle a variety of weapons , skills and outdoor survival melee fighting .

- At no time forced them to stay here against their will, if they feel the need to leave can do so - the speech was aimed at the many people who listened intently to every word that was uttered by the two of them and despite the Gothic was quite far away , I could hear them clearly.

- We told them this was the first day but I want to keep it this - the young conclude with explanations to change the subject - Today we work with fighting melee

- Great - sarcastically thought the girl violet eyes - I be able to finish saying " goodbye" to my vertebrae ... - before he could finish grumbling , he heard a deep voice behind him that made paralyzed completely.

- You will work with me - he hissed the blue-eyed ad - again you do not want any of those troglodytes hurt you until you know how to defend yourself - Danny assumed that Matt agreed that the boy nodded vigorously

- The only thing I tried, that I did not throw you - watching your position thoroughly commented - You bend your knees and your feet well planted on the ground, so I can not move

- Ready - Sam prepared as I had indicated and was hoping that the try . With the first simple and delicate touch on the shoulder , the girl fell dramatically .

- Trust me - the scolding to help her up and take the young whitish feet and then fix them properly - I 'll try again - Although again fell , this time was not so easy to throw on what made her feel self-esteem encouraged to continue trying.

The hours passed bringing more and more as the evening falls dyed a reddish color silhouette of the "boys " hardened . All had retired except two that were still practicing.

- I know I can do it ... - I assure you saw when written in the boy's face , the desire to leave -Just one more time!

- Continue tomorrow - comment and seeing the look of disappointment that had manifested in Matt , I add - If we want we can have a special section in the morning practice ...

-Really ! - Interrupted thrilled by your kindness

- Yes, but ... do not tell anyone , I do not think I give preferential treatment - Without knowing why , something to to consider that guy like a younger brother who was supposed to protect the other , which should look like one jewel ... but what was it?

-I'm a tomb ! - Exclaimed containing the desire he felt to hug

- I Go and wash - motioned highlighting the obvious since his clothes were smeared with dirt and grass - and I'll see you here before dawn


	7. Chapter 7

Sam ignored the recommendations he had made Danny and no bathroom, she was too tired and sore to do and decided to go to bed as dirty as it was then.

Upon entering the room, he found his companions , Romeo and Henry, were talking about their business peacefully .

Although there were four beds which there were only three were occupied what to think about who might be missing but decided to leave that mystery momentarily immaculate .

- Valerie is gorgeous ... - began Henry while Sam leaned back in their respective bed with extreme care so as not to feel the pain of the many wounds that had caused that day - I'd give anything to be in the place of Danny - in then, his curiosity and active but not participating in the conversation, listen carefully to every word.

- What do you mean? - I ask confused the boy with golden hair - I thought they ...

- I thought so - you advance a smile mischievous - but is more than obvious that they are flirting

- You think so? - He asked with some disappointment to think that Val was not available

-Of course! - I assure you without putting believe how naive I was to assume that their coaches had only one "professional" relationship - Well ... Val is a very sexy woman , every boy wants to conquer ...

- True ... - admitted Romeo staring into nothingness while recapacitaba what he had said - I think Danny has no guilt of trying to get something with it but ... I thought I had a girlfriend - had reached the part Gothic I was hoping when talk of him

- That's just a rumor - I replied with some disgust at the word " Girlfriend" - The never mentioned anything about a girl .

-What! - He thought the young to hear that her boyfriend had left out in his conversations - Not even talking about me? - The one with that idea , so he created in his stomach an endless void.

- Not found anything that does not mean it does not find a special someone - it would merely respond straightening one of his bushy eyebrows.

- Tell the truth - began shaping a clear expression of disbelief - If you had a girlfriend ? Would speak to her?

-Of course ! - Responded immediately - But perhaps restricted only want to keep their private lives

- Speaking of which ... - robust big guy was about to change the subject to Romeo making a question that had been eaten away from the first day I saw him - What is your past, of your life ... ? Are not you ... ?

- No - he just say interrupting your question - I was not , I'm not ... I'll loveand I'll say no more about it! - Exclaimed abruptly nervous sleeping in one of the two upper beds

- That temperamental ... - said in way of complaint to the reaction of the guy - just wondering

- Some things are better not to know or you want me to also inquire in your past? - I question pointedly giving end the conversation with an awkward silence that lasted until the three reconciled sleep.

Between dreams, Sam thought she heard a faint sob that was awakened by clarifying . He opened his eyes to see how Henry ran his wet eyes to a photograph that jealously guarded their hands had no need to worry but could not help cursing his charitable heart , went to where he was in an effort to comfort him.

- What is it? - Asked with some drowsiness to rub their eyes with their hands

- Nothing, nothing - answer quickly to change his face by a much more severe - Go to sleep

- I wish but I can not do it while knowing you're with that grief ... - his comment was also a reproach , I just wanted to make clear his conscience that she had done something to help

-I'm fine! - He just say waiting for the boy to desist

- Is she your girlfriend? - Wonder directing their eyes to the image violet to discover that it was Paulina, the same high boots hearts

- I was ... - answered when a tear escaped her eyes to die in the paper where he dedicated a beautiful brunette smiling a blast - I was ...

- What happened to her?

- He went to Paris to open a boutique with his father - commented before sighing in resignation.

- You know what they say, when one door closes a window opens - he said trying to lift the mood trailing on the floor of the depression

- You do not understand - said to be free from the effect expected Sam - do not know how it feels when the person you want to leave you like that to go away

- What makes you think I do not understand ? - But the young man knew it, she understood better than I expected since he had recently been through the same situation.

- Are here , right? - Began with disdain - If you really care about someone, it would be next to her ...

- ... - What he had said had left her speechless , did not know how to act or respond to that comment since it was first thought when Danny commented about the mission that had been commissioned

- No need to say anything more - was no advancement to hear any response from your interlocutor - Thanks anyway - said to lie in bed . She would have done the same but had remembered his little unfinished business .

The time was approaching and she had to go to the park where promised I would expect the coach without more , was and wait. Thirty minutes passed when she saw the silhouette of the young closer to where it was .

- Thank goodness not delay much longer - she told herself silently shaking with cold and cursing the time when I forget to bring a coat

- Sorry if I made you wait , delay me - apologized seeing young lips were becoming a bluish color - Are you cold?

- Why do you ask? - He asked , shivering at a light but cool breeze that achievement stall between your bones

- Because it looks like you 'll grasp convulsions - laughter being told to take off his jacket and give it without being ask - Can you use it but then my girlfriend give it back or killed , is his gift

- Really? - This was the same piece of leather that she had given him for Christmas which made her think that perhaps the had not forgotten her altogether - is very nice .

- If it is - confirmed with a grin - Let's start the training, right?

The practice spread until the sun appeared on the horizon leaving pleasing results , Sam managed to stay on his feet I priding his mentor not for ability but for his persistence and ready to start new exercises.

- You have very talented - once ended the training said - but if you have a vocation

- Hum ... thanks? - Did not know if that was a compliment or not but decided to take it as such - we do now that you can not bring me down ?

- None - they just say no wipe his face , his characteristic smile

- Nothing?

- Yes, anything - confirm nodding - Today will still practicing other things but not now

- Then what ... ?

- We have a bath , you stink - interrupted as usual anticipation of their predictable question

- What? - Had he heard right ? Perhaps had he said " swim "?

- I said you suck , When was the last time you ... ?

- Do not talk about it - cutting him off - Did you say ... bathe together?

- Not exactly, the showers are shared - I missed I explain to her surprise - Did not you know ?

- No - his heart sank , if it came to bathe , his plan would end - Wh- why will not eat breakfast first? - It would take at least 40 minutes that could take some time to think about a possible solution.

- Sounds good , I have some hungry - really had much of an appetite so I reject that opportunity not to please your stomach - are you ?

- I'm hungry - responded by supporting one of his hands on her tummy for making your scene , something more believable.

The morning dew on plants at this place when Danny and Matt came to the desolate cafeteria. Wondering what they would eat , they sat in one of the most remote entry tables and waited for the waitress to do this is to take your orders .

- I think you 'll be one of the best ghost hunters of Amity Park - said spontaneously while the girl watched through the window as the sky appeared a pink and yellow hues which sleepers strokes on a canvas .

- Why do you say that? - I wonder back to reality by stripping her look, this natural spectacle.

- It's just a hunch - he just say with a shrug - Your not you think?

- I want to be a ghost hunter - told how carelessly formulated that prayer - just want to do what I must ...

- You said ghost hunter ? - He asked without giving credit to their hatreds.

-N -no! - Hesitation nervous - You heard wrong, I ca - za- dor .

- Okay , okay, do not be nervous - mocked without realizing that this was not the time to be funny.

- You're still the same clueless you were in high school - he thought the Gothic unable to contain a chuckle relieved to not be discovered.

- I thought today you mentioned that you had a girlfriend - change of subject after a few seconds in which both were kept in a quiet cemetery - Tell me about it.

- What do you know? - Asked with suspicion at his shrewd memory.

- I do not know anything ... It's just something to talk about , to know us better - finish surprised by the response he received replica - Unless disturbed has ...

- Does not bother me - stopped abruptly resigned to do but I should want to be rude

- So tell me , how is it? - Waited anxiously to hear the description that would on his person and was willing to remember each of the words pronounced if necessary.

- Well, she's ... - Look bluish Young was lost in nothingness as he remembered every single detail of his beloved and tried to capture them in a way that anyone could understand the immensity of his love - It's an angel who makes you live a dream, causes a man feel weak and yet so strong that everything seems to be within reach of your hands ...

- Wow ... - and inevitably said , a flush invaded his cheeks accompanied by guilt that pressed his chest - seems perfect ...

- For me it is - sigh said - for me it is ...

- Do you have a name ? - I ask trying to get on for the memories that looked like it had sunk in the final seconds .

- Of course, if - he replied with a smile - His name is Samantha but prefers to be called " Sam " even in private, usually tell ... "Sammy"

At that moment , the waitress interrupted the conversation making an appearance between the two which broke with the atmosphere that was created .

- What are you going to breakfast ? - Ask a young redhead with green eyes and freckled complexion to threaten the paper held with a sharp pencil scoring anxiously awaited every order you make .

- Hello, Agatha - the jovial greeting and then concentrate on what eat - hum ... I think today I have breakfast cereal only - after responded intense meditation that lasted for several seconds in which the girl exchanged a glance disturb with "Matt" who drummed his fingers on the linen tablecloth.

- I just want an orange juice - is advancement to answer before they ask you to save some time that the blue-eyed waste.

- I think he likes ... - Danny said he slyly winking at once the girl disappeared from view.

- Do not say bullshit ... - scolded bother to sit idle .

- I know what happens - I comment when analyzing leaving his stunned reaction .

- L -lo ... you know? - Asked to swallow while gigantic drops of cold sweat ran down his forehead denoting his nervousness.

-Of course ! - Confirm severely causing a violent shiver down the spine suddenly the young man looked at him horrified - it is obvious you have a girlfriend and do not want to be unfaithful , right?

- Hum ...Exactly ! - Answered relieved thanking your lucky.

- Well, what 's his name? - Interrogate anxious waiting for a long story in response.

- Da ... Daphne - correct answer to what would have been a major catastrophe .

- It is a beautiful ... - I answer to see that the answer was not exactly what I expected

- What is - waiting reaffirm their language did not betray the shape lies on the fly - She and I are longtime boyfriends , more than I can remember ...

- So, Matthew , When will betroth ? - I wonder creating some mystery while his piercing blue eyes locked on hers and may generate a strange feeling that he could read her deepest thoughts.

- I do not know when it's time - said out of the trance in which seemed to have fallen to its stunning look - Matthew And do not tell me , tell me "Matt"

- You know , in a way , I remember my girlfriend - would you confessed when the waitress returned with juice and cereal teetering on a thin silver tray - do not know why , it's like they have the same essence ...

- I'm new here ... - started after a few seconds to change the subject - but even so , I've heard a lot about you and your girlfriend almost nothing , like there is for others ... Why are you hiding? - That was the million dollar question , the question that had been mortifying the night before and he craved the answer you honestly ...

- Do not hidden , it 's just ... - cough weakly to save face and in my mouth a spoonful of cereal with milk - do not want you to know that I have something to protect ... I would look weak

- I did not know you cared what others thought of you.

Perhaps the farce that was living not only could help her find herself but also her partner who seem not to have fully shown before her .

- I did not care - it would merely respond thinking that his girlfriend had made the same comment - Now if I have an image to maintain, an image that people respect ...

- And your girlfriend ... ashamed ? - Asked timidly waiting to give him a resounding "NO " answer.

- Of course not - answered automatically - I will love you, I never ashamed of it, is the best thing that ever happened to me ...

- And then ...?

- I told you - replied beginning to bother to remember , that was just another of his pupils - makes me feel weak ...

They finished their breakfast in silence engulf the amiente had become tense and no other word fit between the two. Inexplicably, this was a morning in which confessions , Danny Sam talked to someone else who was not Valerie which had not happened so far.

Do not know why but I felt I could trust Matt fully , as if it were a stranger, as if he had always known ...

- What happened to the bathroom? - Asked the ojivioleta once both were out of the cafeteria.

- You go , I have something important to do ... - he said to pull out of his hand and into what appeared to be office administration.

- Okay - told nothing missed while trying to figure out where the bathroom was .


	8. Chapter 8

- I can not do this ... - she told herself Gothic anxious to see the park through the window of the cafe which had to return to find the jacket I had forgotten and had to give back her boyfriend - just I can not ... This is just a role to play and that is far from reality, he loves me and I betrayed your trust in this wayis unforgivable !

- Can I buy you a drink ? - Asked the redhead taking advantage that the site was practically deserted

- Hum ? - Interrogate back to reality suddenly - What were you saying ? - I had not heard a word nor what he had said and indeed, neither was eager to listen .

- You ask if you want to take something with me , I invite you - and repeated faint blush appeared on her freckles .

- I'd like but it is currently not pu ... - obviously , he would decline the invitation but before he could finish making the sentence appeared in the eyes of young few tears that made it impossible to say no - Okay, but not I can not stay long because ...

-Thank you ! - Which interrupted exclaiming crazed schoolgirl to sit beside her happiness bouncing excitedly.

- You Agatha , right? - Interrogate reluctantly when she decided not to say anything . I wanted to get this over with and pretend it never happened so it had to end the conversation as soon as possible .

- Yes, and you are Matthew - glad you answer remember his name - And you're also very cute ... - added mumbled taking advantage of a moment of distraction in the young that I can not hear the latter.

- I prefer being told Matt - will just say waiting for a miracle to save her from that by which he was going

- And ... why did you come back to the cafeteria ? - I asked after a few seconds of silence in which I analyze whether or not that was a kind of "date"

- I came to seek caquetá My friend and I stayed in my rambling thoughts - I answer without noticing the fascination with which I was listening .

- What were you thinking? - Dying to ask that question , dying to know what mysterious things crossed the mind of the young man who lay beside him .

- In ... My Girlfriend - answered using the occasion to break his illusion before this grow to twice its original size .

- I did not know you had a girlfriend - answered in a very different way by changing her boyfriend countenance , with a much rougher .

- Well , I do - I limit myself to answer seeing as she seemed disappointed at the news that was not available.

- What ... Lucky for her - commented with a fake smile and then retire with the excuse that he had forgotten that the cook should help repair the coffee that had broken down .

- Well, you better have broken the bubble now - she told herself to go to her room to leave the jacket in a place not to get astray when he found a scene I did not expect one of his colleagues I was passionately kissing Valerie .

-What are you doing here? - Romeo asked surprised as his eyes off the brunette firmly held in his arms.

-It's not what you think! - Will hasten to say totally embarrassed girl while a stunned Sam put the garment in one of the empty beds -Romeo is my husband!

- What? - Gothic wonder that internally cursed be as unwelcome - He is your ... ? - Youth raised his left hand to show that they both had the same golden alliance in the ring finger.

- Yes, we're married - replied the boy taking his wife's hand while Sam was still processing the information in your head.

- And the conversation with Henry? - Asked remembering the talk that the boy had with his partner last night alcove where assumptions and opinions that had made her wary of her own boyfriend .

- That was a distraction ... strategy - commented with a smile as if they were talking about the weather - I know you were listening to what we said - I add mischievously to discover the gossipy side of Matt .

- I do not understand - he just say flopping on the bed where he had thrown the coat Danny .

- The only enlisted volunteer to be closer to me while her mother cares for our daughter at this time - I explain slowly as he sat beside her.

- It's like a second honeymoon for us - I finish laughing boy stunned to see the young face was like that of a person who had just woken up from a coma 30 years.

- No one must know the relationship between him and me - Valerie added a pleading tone - could keep the secret , please?

- Danny knows ? - That question came from his lips furtively, simply said at the time he opened his mouth to take a breath of air that could reach out to the lungs that were as surprised as the rest of him .

- Yes, he helped us to hide our romance from the prying eyes of others - said the young man trying to capture the gratitude he felt toward the blue-eyed - We owe a lot ...

- Could I have a moment alone with Valerie , please? - Asked the boy after a few seconds I take to reconsider what he would do .

The boy turned to his wife and seeing her as calm and confident as ever , nodded and then leave them alone .

If I wanted to continue with his plan , need help and the only person who could offer it was in that room waiting for the proposal of a million dollars.

- Do you mean something ... ? - Ask the girl after waiting several seconds for an explanation that did not receive.

- Yes, actually , I need to confess something ... - began not knowing whether you should do it - I 'm not the one ... everyone thinks ...

- What do you mean? - He asked bewildered by this inhospitable comment .

- YodsnsoyjksdSam - said awkwardly to stumble with his words making it impossible for anyone to understand the message in question .

- How? - Replied starting to get nervous

- I -am- Sam - said slowly to avoid a grammatical disaster as above.

- ... - I look young thoroughly inspecting every detail of her appearance to discard the absurd idea that had crossed his mind - Your name is Samuel , right?

- No, you got it wrong - answer to get rid of annoying wheel set that held her hair - I'm Samantha , Danny 's girlfriend ... do you recognize me ?

- Sam ... ? - I question narrowed his eyes to better remember what she looked like the girl he had seen in Danny's house the day was the - really you ?

- If - I say breathing deeply - I am.

-These crazy ! ? - Asked suddenly understood the gravity of the situation - What is supposed to do here?

- Do this for your husband - is just say remembering an old saying : He who is free of sin cast the first stone.

- Danny kill you when he finds out , you know , right? - Said a little calmer .

- Does not have to know - began to drop a desperate sigh - I need your help .

- Why should I help you, my life would become hell if your boyfriend finds me help you ... ?

- Do you really think you have a life if I tell everyone who is Romeo ? - Instantly maliciously said that a poisonous smile played on his lips - A senior official associated with one of his pupils is a conflict of interest , right?

- I understand : If you fall , too ... - said with some resignation to give in to their blackmail - What to do?

- Well, first : You'll have to do something about that little matter of the shared showers , second ... - which professional extortionist , Sam was a small but complicated detailing list of orders Valerie who listened attentively to every word .

- Is that all ? - Asked with irony -I'm not a vendor , where am I supposed to take the ...?

- It is not my business , only do - abruptly stopped feeling like the "boss mob " of a criminal organization - and do not say anything to anyone, not even to Romeo - he said to look like the brunette was incorporated with the intention leaving the room dramatically .

- As you wish , Your Highness - mocked by a pronounced reverence before slamming the door behind him .


	9. Chapter 9

During the weeks passed , Danny forged a bond of friendship with the male side of his girlfriend. Both had become inseparable , there was not a moment that I did not share the blue-eyed Matt .

Simultaneously ...

Sam 's whim were heard patiently by Valerie ( who not only was able to get an exclusive bathroom but she had met every one of their orders ) .

After a tedious weeks were very long , Val must meet another requirement of Sam , feed properly . The girl was an extremist vegetarian so I could not eat the same as their peers who remained single fish fillets or failing that , any other roasted corpse .

- It is very disgusting - Valerie said to pass a jar of olives packed at Hungry Sam swallowed his lunch so fast that not even stopped to chew - How can you eat that?

- What 's wrong ? - Ask to examine the dish I had in front finding a work of culinary art - are just drenched with chocolate spinach and accompanied by a side of olives ...

- There is nothing wrong if you lack taste buds - so said ponzoñosamente as a rattlesnake to contain the urge to vomit - you always eat weird stuff ?

- No, lately I have these cravings ... - said without giving the slightest importance - I have also had many, many look forward to eating meat but I managed to restrain myself in time ... - confessed to taking chocolate syrup and spread it around the dish to cover each a food .

- I also ate well when ... - before you continue, think back on what I would say freezing his forked tongue in the most important part that young should hear.

- When did you ...? - Asked after a few seconds in which I hope the brunette ended with the statement that he had left unfinished - Val ... ? - Began to panic , your correspondent wore a tense face glistening stupor engraved on his face.

- ... When I was pregnant ... - It finally ended at her with amazement when he slipped Gothic Hand fork that would put in their mouths - You will not be ... ? - He asked very gently knowing that his words were not heard by the girl who had been deep in thought .

- That would explain the food, the mood swings , insecurity ... - thought starting to make a little list which detailed their symptoms - and also have a few weeks of menstrual delay ... - added generating a large void in your stomach , it may be possible ... ?

- Sam? - Asked the brunette shaking her shoulders slightly to bring it to reality - You must answer me , are you pregnant or not ?

- N- I do not know - was limited to answer at her as if she had stage fright

- You have to find out because if you are, do all the exercises you do daily may get hurt you or the baby - on his watch looked a little different: a spark of compassion contention that her look , which was not as bad as it seemed to be.

- Y -y ... How did you ... ?

- A pregnancy test , that's what you should do - you replied before I could finish asking the question

- But I do not know what to do ... - answered to feel like a little girl who spoke a language other than your own , frightened of what might come to mean the word "bebe"

- Do not worry - you said to smile and put her hand on his shoulder for safekeeping of insecurity - I will help you and be with you on this.

- Th-thank you , Val ... - answer surprised at his willingness feeling guilty about how he had taken advantage of her - I have treated you badly and you give me back the favor making me feel like your sister , do not understand , why do you do it?

- I am also a woman - was limited to doing more notorious answer your smile - I 've been through it and feel it ... Besides , I always believed that everyone deserves a second chance.

- Thanks ... - commented excited to hold her when suddenly a few tears misted her violet iris against his will - I will not treat you like a slave

- I hope - he said to his arms around her to accept the love he was offering - But remember, this is your last chance to treat me like a human being.

- What will I have in mind - said laughing in disbelief ever suspect her and her boyfriend who obviously was faithful - I'll keep that in mind ...

- What is happening ? - Ask a stern voice to burst open the door of the little room where Valerie had decided to hide Sam

- Hi, Danny - greeted him nervously away from brunette to medium Gothic Underground in a single bound - Q -What are you doing here ?

- I was looking at Matt when you hear whispers in this room , I thought perhaps someone would be hiding here to avoid exercise today - answered a little confused by the situation in which he found , he was so upset and nervous that his hands were shaking as if you suffer from Parkinson's - you guys who were ... ?

- I was just congratulating Matt - Young stepped forward smiling a smile that betrayed exaggerated even more concern . It was definitely not a good actress.

- Why? - Danny and Sam asked in unison to look at each other puzzled by his parliamentary synchronization.

- Because his wife is pregnant ,have a child soon ! - Explain the young man suddenly removing the ability to pronounce a word. I did not know why the news shocked both had felt the strange urge to dance and jump out the window at a time.

- I thought you were not married ... - I comment after a few seconds looking at the astonishment that the boy behaved like him .

- I'm not ... - answered by the slightest contact with reality - But ... I love her so much and I think my wife - I add in the hope that this bold lie her out of the mess that he got entangled by their newest friend.

- I see ... - I reply feeling that not everything had been told , was the pure Truth - I talk to you a moment, Matt ... Alone - I add turning to the person who was other and hesitated to leave the room.

-Oh , of course , excuse me - excuse the brunette to blush faintly - then continued explaining you ... I was explaining why - said very little wit to leave the room to give them some privacy they needed.

- What I can be helpful ? - Ask for the attention of the young man who was watching the door staring .

- Hum ? - I question to turn around to see the kid returning the same unusual look -Ah , yes! Well ... you're one of the few people I 've spoken to Sam and ... - The boy paused to sigh and sink your eyes on the floor where a small cockroach was present then sneak under a nearby closet .

- So what ... ? - He asked, taking her chin and lifting it enough to see that dwelt sad expression his face - what happened?

- She ... she's not - argument raggedly breathing with difficulty as his sad puppy eyes , he began to moisten -Not !

- What do you mean this ? - Wonder touched with grief that came over him when a strong desire to embrace born on his chest and spread throughout his body making it difficult to proceed as it should.

- Last night I called Tucker to talk to her and said I was never in New York , which was never the ... - I explain to clean with the sleeve of his shirt , tears overflowing her beautiful blue eyes - do not know where this I do not know if it is right or wrong , I know nothing ... - Loop feeling a helplessness he had felt never before

- Do not worry, it's not possible that the earth has swallowed the ... - said to encourage you when in fact , I felt great guilt ate away from the site of his innermost being.

- How do I not worry? - Ask serenity annoyed at the boy boasted - If something were to happen it would be my fault because I could not ... protect - Loop realizing how inefficient it had been in their courtship .

- From what you've told me , seems like a smart girl ... - began determined to infect him some confidence - Do you think what would get in trouble ?

- I do not know and can not find being here , locked in this prison ... - complained when I felt the heat from the hand of Matt penetrating her shoulder. At that moment , he thought he was living a memory and impulsively , he held the hand of the young whitish to feel more intensely , that heat so strange and familiar - Thanks ... - he just say to smile tenderly .

- Thanks for what ? - Unable to ask out of the bubble that seemed to be locked . He was made to suffer the most wanted person in the World , did things could get worse ? - I was unable to help you find it yet.

- But you've helped me to find a faithful friend - rushed to answer without leaving your toddler sweetness . At that time , the girl felt herself falling into a deep well of guilt, definitely , things can always get worse ... - And that's more than I could ask .

Carried away by the impression of the moment , Sam stepped forward and kissed the warm lips of young and confused for a few seconds in which , neither thought after. After long moments of vehemence , were separated and a split second they looked wondering exactly what happened . Danny felt as if they had hit him in the head with a hard object, was totally unmoved by the young embarrassed and sorry it expected to receive some kind of living faith on your part.

- Danny ... are you okay? - Ask the girl when her boyfriend did not react -Danny? ! - Insisted to take it in the front of his shirt and shake him desperately.

In response, the boy took his partner by the waist and kissed her lips addictive seeking an answer to the question that your unconscious retained : Who are you? Immediately , the girl - boy was around his neck with your arms fully surrendering to the moment .

The closeness to zero and while the forbidden barriers disappear , the blue-eyed react :

- I'm cheating on Sam - he said to himself in silence while one of her eyelids were opened to see the face of the boy who seemed to be enjoying the situation -The 'm cheating with one of my own pupils ! - In that brief moment of retraining , Danny pushed the young to keep a safe distance of about two miles in length exaggerated .

- No, I do not know what that was - the boy began hesitantly totally embarrassed eyes blue - All I know is that this never happened - to withdraw from the quarter ended as quickly and clumsily like a drunk hare.

-WoW! - She told herself once she was alone in the room - That was the best kiss he gave me ... - The excitement was so great that to overshadow what gravity of the situation , if Danny were to discover , never forgive .

The hours passed and she was still immersed in his memories, living again and again what had happened in slow motion so enjoy every single detail and details of what had been the most exciting moment of his adult life .

Suddenly, something made her fantasies take second place in his long list of priorities , which should not be forgotten : the alleged pregnancy .

Quickly, he focused his thoughts on what he considered important and was looking for the one person who could tell, Valerie .

Sam performed an extensive search that lasted the rest of the afternoon. The place was huge and finding it would be like finding a needle in a haystack ; was evening when he found the girl in the cafe, Agatha towards that that was the last place I wanted to go so it was also in last place where to look .

Seeing her, Val stopped doing everything I was doing to accompany her to a place where no one could hear what they were saying, the broom closet.

- What was it that told you Danny ? - Ask the curious away some mops environmental

- Nothing major - thought it would be best that passionate encounter with the young , are kept secret for obvious reasons - I will talk about another topic ... - timidly started skipping the explanations was supposed to give .

- Pregnancy? - And then be asked shrilly chitada by young immediately.

-Be quiet ! - The nagging annoying -Want do we discover !

- If you keep shouting , they will ... - he complained pretending to be hurt by your comments .

- Solo, talk quietly, yes? - Attempt to persuade her in the best way possible to concentrate on what was most urgent - How do I know if I'm pregnant?

- Look at the symptoms - said trying very hard to remember exactly what they were - I think the most common are : fatigue , nausea, sensitivity to odors , mood swings , weight gain, and , obviously , the loss of menstrual period - began as haughty as the world snooty doctor

- What are you, OB ? - Asked in a mocking to lift one of her delicate eyebrows and dark tone.

- Did you have nausea ? - Asked impassively ignoring your comments .

- Well, the past few days I have dizzy upon waking ... - I answer thinking why was not raised before the possibility of being pregnant seemed to have all the classic symptoms .

- And obviously , you have not menstruated , right? - Did not need to ask that but would rather be safe before jumping to conclusions . Bone , wanted to rule out the most obvious of their list.

- I have a backlog of a few weeks ... - answered trying to remember the precise timing of their inaccurate memories sometime , never been good at remembering dating and this was no exception.

- How many about ... ?

- A ... four weeks - said as if nothing - maybe more , I do not know - I add a shrug

-That's a month! - I exclaimed starting to worry -You could have had a kind of natural abortion by physical effort that you did ! - Scolded waving his index finger.

- That means I'm ... - started feeling the heart began to climb your diaphragm to a stop in the middle of his throat.

- Indeed but to make it official , you must make a blood test - interrupted forging a plan ... perfect?

- But how ... ?

- Do not worry - I hasten to answer it - I came up with a brilliant idea : I will make a " health check " to verify that you are in optimal condition for physical activity or at least , that's what we tell Danny .

- But when the doctor realizes that I am a woman , I tell you - worried argument would not discover that being so involved with the new world that had gone willingly .

- I thought that - he said smiling - My cousin , John, is a doctor . The help we ...

- Are you sure ? - Removed all doubts wanted , I wanted to be 100 % sure that everything would be as projected before getting into another mess of what could not get out.

- Absolutely - confirm nodding - Now go to sleep, it's quite late and would not look good ... we are alone again.


	10. Chapter 10

Worried and distraught , Sam went to his room as Valerie and had directed him to open the door, he found that an atypical peace reigned . Only she was there and took the opportunity to read and relax , lay back and began his task .

The hours passed and she devoured the exciting words one by one with great aesthetic pleasure. About 3 pages missing to meet the end of the story when pitching on his chest and dropped the book that firmly held his hands staying asleep before finishing reading.

- Wake up, Sleeping Beauty - I hear someone said to shake her by the shoulders - it 's breakfast time - to open his eyes , he realized that it was Henry who had interrupted his sleep appease .

It was morning and the sun was shining its light boasted as ever in the window was open for a day fool. He had always been difficult to understand why people preferred to light that the gentle darkness of night .

- What's this ? - Ask to lift the book lying on the floor - Dream of a Summer Night , William Shakespeare - read the title of the cover troubles seemed that this was the first time the sturdy boy gave an order to his brain as complicated as read -can not believe I read this crap is gay literature , you know ? - Asked to throw the other end of the room like an old sock .

- I can not believe you know the meaning of the word "literature" - said containing the urge to answer if he liked men but not for being gay .

- Also the meaning of the word "coup" - commented by threatening brandishing closed at 5 cm from your nose fist. At that time, the Gothic felt something coming up from his stomach to his throat and opened his mouth to reply , a disgusting green liquid is expressed on the scene to end up scattered in the face of his interlocutor.

For five seconds , none of them said anything . What had happened was so unexpected that achievement generate a grave silence for a few moments when they became involved in processing information.

-M- ... I threw up ! - Hesitation loudly after wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt leaving relatively clean.

- I'm sorry - he said to wriggle room quickly before the fearsome clutches of her attacker vandalize her body . She ran down the hall to the cafeteria as fast as I could knowing that if Henry 's got to reach , should be dead. Running was not something recommended carrying the dizziness that had possessed but preferred to keep a war with his stomach with his partner.

I get to the cafeteria panting what genre that some people observe with curiosity while others, whispering crude comments about her appearance .

After you catch your breath and sit at one of the few empty tables , I expect for breakfast every day as I used to. In his free time , toured the place with his eyes to note that neither Romeo nor Valerie were present so no missed at all, also I notice that Danny just walked very quietly . After the passionate kiss , the boy adopted an evasive behavior to escape any contact with her which made her feel very guilty.

-Great ! - She told herself wryly and silent -I've traumatized ! - At the moment of delirium , Danny turned to where he was and noting that young so was looking , he stumbled and fell to the ground completely embarrassed .

She , as everyone stood to see if the boy had survived the steep fall .

- I'm fine , I'm fine ... - I assure the crowd when one of the many people who were there, helped to join - they can continue their business - slowly , the crowd scattered to reach zero . Taking advantage of all re- focus on their own tasks, the girl approached the young ghost without the noticing it .

- Hum ... - the girl coughed slightly to get his attention immediately got what - I regalarías five minutes from time, we need to talk ... ?

- I-I'm sorry ... but I can not - I justify it two feet away from her. His face appeared a nervous expression and a cold sweat , it slipped down his forehead denoting the tension felt - I have things to do.

- Please - I beg refusing to give up - it is important ...

-I said no ! - Shouted suddenly silenced , the bustling atmosphere in which many enjoy their breakfast - not my answer - Loop realizing that at that moment , they both were the protagonists of a kind of a tragic play .

- De ... agreement - said almost in tears seeing him approaching one of the busiest tables and take a seat , he had never cried so cruel that way before.

Accompanied by Agatha , who served as a guide dog, came to the table where I was sitting and resting before his spirit in the cold rubber armchair thinking about how he had abused.

- Why do you cry so ? - Asked the redhead bringing it to reality

- I do not know - blatantly lied to see how the girl took the tray you used to swing over his head, an orange juice and placed it on the table - I guess this cranky

- Well if me gets me to talk that way , will fare badly - complained gesturing of bravery as a boy 's name from across the room - excuse me , I have to go - excused himself to answer the call waddling like I used to every time Sam was present.

That was perhaps the longest of his life breakfast seemed to be drinking from a large pool and endless because it took about 30 minutes away with the juice. All had been removed when I finish what made it easier , hides his depression .

As if their problems will need help to end what was left of his mental health, high voltage also know that that day was that he would be tested advances in training with a sort of melee fighting , knowing I could not participate but still unknown how he would keep his ass kicked . All that would test had to face Danny who embody the role of an attacking anyone.

Being among the few people had touched them to participate ; Sam expecting a miracle , waiting for something to rescue her from that situation that had gotten the chance.

Moments before their turn will arrive , which appeared on the scene Valerie firefighter willing to appease the flames of hell fire.

-What are you doing here ! - He asked concerned the brunette young once prepared to take the hits from her boyfriend

- What is it, Val ? - Danny intervened to approach your colleague - Is there a problem ?

-Yes ! - Answered by Sam was stopped thinking he was going to betray - He should not be here, at least not until you have the medical certificate .

- The medical certificate ? - Repeated embarrassed to turn around to where the boy was violet eyes and analyze his eyes searching for any sign of disease.

- Yes - confirm nodding - I found that he does not have the approval of the doctor,could be seriously ill without knowing it!

- Why not me I report this? - He asked getting annoying on the skin of an important authority.

- Did not I say? - He questioned looking disapprovingly at the girl acting as his colleague

- No - he simply said warily .

- Do not worry , Danny, I 'll take care of this - as you said when you offered to duly punish - Your continued evaluating the rest , okay?

- Okay - I say to go where the others were to attack much more aggressively than necessary.

- Thanks, Val , I saved my ass ... again - said to be very far from where was the blue-eyed - But was it necessary that indirectly tell you that I am irresponsible ?

- Did not mean to say that , I was just improvising - argument shrug

- No matter - said to close the previous topic and open a new one : - You know about John?

- Almost

- Almost? - Repeated confused, how a person would have "almost new " about something ?

- Yes, I called him and he said he gladly help you but ... - sigh before continuing which did not bode well - can just see you in a month ...

-CAN A MONTH ! - Inquired disappointed to know that your chances of having a certainty of pregnancy, were null .

- I know, I know - they hasten to say before the Gothic burst into tears - but is a long time ...

- I do not know if I can wait that long , at some point , I can not hide more this lie - interrupted by highlighting what they both knew , the third or fourth month of pregnancy her belly begin to widen well which would continue the charade , impossible.

- But I have good news - I add to cut with depression moment to implant in his face, a sparkling smile with which tried to cheer him up - The best friend of my cousin, Christopher , is a gynecologist and is willing to assist the next week.

-Why do not you tell me that from the start ! ? - I wonder annoying .

-Why do not you leave me ! - Answered equally to raise an eyebrow .

- What day I have to go ? - Questioned ignoring the small argument .

- Will go on Tuesday - we responded to point out the word " go " to denote that we would not let her go alone

- Everything is going well in everything - he said while reviewing the latest developments in his mind , things were not perfect but still were not catastrophic -I forgot something, I must go ! - Exclaimed when I cross your mind an important memory that could help reconcile with Danny .

-Where are you going? ! - Came to ask the brunette before the vast Gothic hall disappeared before I could answer

- Wrap - she told herself running to her room carefully to avoid tripping - I must return the coat to Danny ...

Opening the door of the room, he found Romeo and Henry were firmly stand watching the place where she was with the same attention as a child lends a new TV .

- ... Something happens ? - Lately, he had many unexpected "surprises " from the destination so I make that question with the utmost care - What are you doing here? Should not be giving the test?

- First, we give the test tomorrow - I said as if that was the least important part - and second, Henry needs to tell you something , is not it? - Asked the young man giving his companion, a strong nudge in the ribs to encourage him to talk

- Well ... - began to swallow , the sturdy boy seemed to want to say anything that would tell him what it cost much to do it - I ... I wanted to apologize - and ended hissed softly.

- How ... - I wonder drawing on his face, a delighted smile venom . It was gratifying to see the person that had so tortured groveling before her - did not hear you well .

-Sorry! - Yelled annoying to deliver the book that morning , had revoleado the air -I 'm sorry I made your life hell , you're not a homosexual or anything ! .

During the weeks that Sam stayed in room number 433, Henry is oblivious mess dedicated to telling all kinds of insults and making the worst jokes. On one occasion , he had introduced into the bed of a small puppy Gothic knowing she was allergic to animals of that species what the girl I guarantee a 5 day stay in the hospital .

- You are very clever and good, even when you tried to encourage me by Paulina was wrong ... - I conclude staring at the floor - I would like to start over with you, you give me a second chance?

- ... - Suddenly remembered something Sam had upset completely, an event that had destroyed everything I thought about someone who had earned his respect.

* FLASH BACK *

- But I do not know what to do ... - said to feel like a little girl who spoke a language other than their own .

- Do not worry - you said to smile and put her hand on his shoulder for safekeeping of insecurity - I will help you and be with you on this.

- Th-thank you , Val ... - answered surprised at his willingness feeling guilty about how he had taken advantage of her - I have treated you badly and you give me back the favor making me feel like your sister , do not understand , why do you do it?

- I am also a woman - only answered his smile becoming more noticeable - I've been through this and it feels ... Besides , I always believed that everyone deserves a second chance.

- Thank you ... - said excitedly to hug her when suddenly a few tears misted her violet iris against their will, will not treat you like a slave

- I hope - he said to his arms around her to accept the love he was offering - But remember, this is your last chance to treat me like a human being.

- What will I have in mind - said laughing in disbelief ever suspect her and her boyfriend who obviously was faithful - I'll keep that in mind ...

* END FLASH BACK *

- Maybe this is my chance to prove to myself that I can be as noble as Valerie - thought silently leaving the boy waiting for an answer.

- Matt? - Asked the young man to get his attention -Matt? !

- Hum ? - He inquired again reality hit - I accept your apology - responded to realize that that was what the boy needed to give peace to his conscience.

- Thanks , do not defraud - it looked like that was what I expected to hear because as soon as I heard , I left the room hurriedly .

- Any idea why he did what he did? - I ask Romeo breath.

- It's a gift from me - he answered equally - To thank the fact we did not stay or betrayed me or Val .

- How do you get it? - Asked curiously ; knew generally muscular boys had no minds strong enough not to be penetrated by anyone with average neuron functioning but anyway , I wanted to know how he had done .

- I had a long talk in which attack their conscience - responded by pointing out the word " long" - I told him that maybe his girlfriend had left him for being an insensitive bully and that's when I think back ... I think he thought he could convince her to return if the " polishing " his personality.

- I can not believe I did not hit you for saying that - said laughing

- Me neither, lucky , things went according to plan.

- Well ... Thank you risked for me and ... I appreciate that - he thanked the young smile when she lay down on one of the empty to take a nap that would spread through the rest of the afternoon beds.

- Sure - answered the smile back before resting his head on the pillow - you deserve it for not betray me

The rest of the day went smoothly , she finished reading the story that advantage was not allowed to exercise and ramble about how your life would become mother.

The night came without giving respite to the hours seemed seconds in the absence of duties and while Romeo was dedicated to making a symphony of snores a thoughtless so tormented his mind with a million different possibilities:

- Perhaps not want to have children ... - was said quietly , referring to Danny - might ruin your life by attaching it to a family ... - generally , it was not so insecure but in recent days , his dark view of the world had become pessimistic viewing the worst in everything . Deep within his being, knew that the blue-eyed loved her and love her even more if she knew she was pregnant but right now , it was very hard to remember that.

-Hey , Matt! - Henry called from the upper bed where once she was hit and fell to the ground - If you want to sleep here tonight , you can do - I tell him with a smile.

- Hum ... no, no thanks - replied , remembering the pain he had felt when falling from that height the last time you dared to lie there - I'm fine here , down ...

- Whatever - I said, raising her thumb - But you can ask me anytime - term winking .

- At what time I go back to the room? - Wondered quietly trying to remember if she had seen him again , definitely needed to go to a psychologist .


	11. Chapter 11

- Danny , I can not believe what you're saying - you say a Jazz worried his brother through his phone. Danny had called for comentarle how worried he was about his missing girlfriend and to announce that he was willing to do anything to find her.

- But this is , no one knows what the fate of Sam - he said with resignation to rest in the chair what seemed to be the office of a great magnate . He had received this luxurious office as a gift to reward him for his work but also thought it was an incentive to continue producing "efficient Ghostbusters " - I do not know what to do, please help me to think that my brain no longer answers me ...

- We both know what you should do - severely said to pay special attention to the word " must " - You have to get out and start looking for your own.

- You're right - answered the sigh. Her sister was right , could not be isolated in a bubble when one of the people she loved was in trouble , had to act - but even so , I gave my word to the mayor. I can not leave my job just like that ...

- Understand you 'll know - responded incredulously , could not believe that those were the real reasons why the search had not started - Do not you think he would do the same if his wife went astray ?

- I do not know , Jazz - controlling said internal voice saying that the real reasons for a single , summarizing Matt - I do not know ...

-Come on, Danny ! - Young insisted feeling great impotence at the time, would have given anything to make him react with a bang - seems like I'm more interested in finding you ... what's the matter with you ?

-Nothing ! - He hurried to answer as part of a routine that had taken in recent weeks - Maybe it's weird, but I feel I should be here now

-Right now , I would be a psychologist ! - Exclaimed to complain about how complicated it seemed to be the blue-eyed mind - you do not understand , Do not want it anymore ?

-Of course I love ! - Answered immediately , not wanting anyone doubts the love he felt for Sam if he did the same - I just ...

- What! ? - Asked interrupting another of his obvious excuses - Danny , I'm your sister, you can trust me ... - He said changing the tone of voice and turning his harsh words , in understandable arguments.

- ... - Really craved scream to the world in his head , he was releasing an epic battle between his feelings for Matt and his feelings for Sam but he was sure that nobody could understand so hung the speaker phone before any word escaped his lips.

- What do I do? - Wondered distressed to see the phone, but Jazz was strange he had done thinking that it should reorganize its priorities if it wanted to do it right -I gotta get out of here now ! - Exclaimed decided to take the appliance again , would end all at once by calling the responsible and putting an expiration date to stay there.

Obviously , I could not concentrate on his girlfriend if every time you crossed the hallway where he met Matt , missed the kiss that never should receive ... nor give. There was only one solution: Start the root problem. If the boy did not withdraw from his life, I would do it yours ...

Between Dreams , Sam , the girl who caused a million confusion, pain shuddered . A sudden and severe pain in the lower abdomen greatly inconvenienced .

Many times before had felt similar pains but had never been so intense , I had never experienced that pain ...

Trying to convince yourself that it was just an ordinary indigestion , closed his eyes tightly and forced to sleep thinking about that morning , would feel much better .

It was a few days Tuesday when Danny released an important news : Announcement that would end his coaching career during the last weeks of the month.

The novelty will soon no longer would see more there, it depressed the vast majority , many of the people who had the honor to receive your training esteemed and considered him a great man for his ability but for his kindness. He was friendly, modest and virtuous with anyone who deserved it went through and be appreciated for it.

Monday arrived and gradually people had overcome the anxiety to make way for acceptance. Sad comments were latent in the many conversations that used to be heard but had ceased to be the bottom line .

Danny did not want to sadden anyone but a part of him wanted to know what was the reaction of some violet-eyed boy . After announcing his retirement, Matt put on an invisible eye. The disappointment was that took a lot . The boy did not seem interested in the fact that he left .

Even being immersed in the confusion I felt, I could have sworn that his departure would not be irrelevant to the young .

- Maybe , I forgot ... - he said to himself quietly as he controlled his charges handled the C -32 , a new weapon ectoplasmia properly .

The fact that no interest if Matt was still their coach or not, should make the task much easier to forget but it was not. Doubt it was eating inside, wanted to know why your no longer interested person wanted to know what it was irrelevant to him ...

And if it was just a fantasy , why was killing him ?

-George , you have to calibrate the gun before shooting because otherwise you never atinaras him - loudly scolded a boy who was far away from him and seemed to lack some aim.

-Agreed! - Answered similarly by adjusting the complex controls awkwardly. At the end , I shot again and annihilate which objective expert sniper -I did , I did! - Told as excited as a kid to win a toy , it seemed that their self-esteem had touched the clouds of self-sufficiency . It was gratifying to see how your support so quickly bore fruit , the problems of others did not seem to be complicated in their hands and it was not difficult to understand why he could not help in the same way .

-Congratulations, rookie ! - Congratulated him to refocus his own business : I had already made a decision, but would go ... I really wanted to do ? really wanted to leave without knowing how he felt about Matt?

Meanwhile ...

-I can not believe Danny quit ! - He said a disappointed sigh Romeo impressed - I thought we teach everything he knows ...

Strange - but will have their reasons do not you think ? - Actually , Sam was happy with the decision that had taken the blue-eyed . He knew that if Danny resumed his ancient and peaceful life , she could do it and say " goodbye" to the farce that had taken routinely .

- Maybe you're right but it still seems very strange ... - inveterate insisted - Speaking of abnormal things , where did you get that beautiful coat? - Asked what I wanted to ask since I grabbed the garment minutes ago .

- I lent it and give it back now - he just answer without mentioning who or why they had facilitated . It was not convenient to confess to your partner the real reasons why that coat had come to his hands so he decided maintain discretion .

- Shame - said with disappointment - seems very good quality ... - added by touching the garment to feel the texture with their own buds.

- What is - immediately corrected to appreciate at its best , it really was fine - But not mine ...

- Who owns it? - Automatically asked before that comment .

- That is not for you - is severely said , would not tolerate a single intrusion into his private life -and not insist !

- Okay , okay ... - I answer with resentment. I could not understand why he did not want to say that - What ? - Asked by noting that his partner had stopped lagging. Before approaching him , looked for a moment the sudden change that had been made the features of his companion 's expression tightens around his face and his eyes reflected an inexplicable penalty that could helarle skin .

After a few seconds , the girl fell to his knees clutching his stomach with his hands and moaning in pain . Immediately, Romeo reacted and rushed to help him .

-What happens thee? - Inquired worried not knowing how to proceed -What you got ! ?

- Call - a- Valerie - troubles said as tears escaped her eyes violet -Call her ! - The pain , the excruciating pain , was the same that had possessed that night he thought his vital organs trying to escape from his mouth .

Without thinking , without hesitation , without knowing exactly what he was doing , Romeo ran for his wife hoping to find it before it was too late for your friend and companion.

Sam did not know exactly how long I wait for your salvation , but I felt that every second was an hour exposed to the torture of the unknown and uncertain. Anxiety and fear engendered concern , worry not only for your physical health but also that of his supposed son .

When help arrived , the Gothic was a relieved grin and rendered slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the blur of brown approaching him closely followed by her husband, both carrying a terrified expression , an expression that did not bode well ...

"His situation is very risky ," said a voice I hear in the distance "There may have been some type of complication "

With some difficulty , he opened his eyes to find that an unknown man in white was scolding Valerie . Quickly turn away their eyes from the problem to examine the place where he was, pale walls and strange machines around his bed denoting that this was no other place than a hospital.

-Sam! - Exclaimed the girl excited to realize that the Gothic had awakened -Are you okay ? !

- 'm Better ... - certainly , the pain had ceased but his body seemed to be suffering from a kind of muscular hangover because he felt each of their cells a different insult shouted - What happened?

- I can answer that - Dr. severely intervened before Val could speak - in vulgar terms , put in danger the life of your child - said leaving her stunned . She felt his heartbeat doubled and as created in his stomach emptied large , was " pregnant "

What is he talking about , doctor ! - Exclaimed frightened at the comment that the man had thrown cold which sharp dagger -What happened to my baby !

- I 'll explain , Sam - the brunette forward to the doctor removing the prominence he had gained . I did not want the terrible news was communicated incorrectly - Please Dr. Stevenson , allow me a few moments with her - begged and after a few moments of deep meditation , the man left the room reluctantly.

-What ! - He asked once they got desperate intimacy that longed .

- Do not worry , everything is perfectly fine - he hastened to say in an effort to reassure her. - What the doctor said was pure hype , but it could be right in the future ... - ended with some discomfort , some concern on his face that did not augur well were appreciated .

- What do you mean? - He asked a little calmer

- I mean you have to do bedrest - I sentenced frowning , taking a puff of air, continued - Your pregnancy is not common ... It's an ectopic pregnancy - ended up staring at the ground to avoid being hit by the violet eyes and confused young .

- What is that? - Did not know if that was good or bad but the sad expression on his partner left it clear that it should not be invoked by the news he received.

- According to the doctor, this type of pregnancy occurs when the fertilized egg implants outside the uterus. Yours occurred in the fallopian tube ... - I said regretfully and seeing the uncertainty embodied in his face , continued with explanations - If left untreated, could cause internal bleeding and ... to death.

- So I can not have this baby? - Questioned posing hands on your abdomen while his eyes were invaded by a crystal tears of pain , suffering and guilt for what had surely been his work - My child has any chance of survival ?

- It is rare ectopic pregnancies develop normally and gestate a baby - said trying to imagine a small part of the pain that would be invading her friend at the same time - But , if you intervene surgically , could get everything right

- ... Is there hope? - Asked when a magic light illuminated her face with unimaginable happiness.

- Yes ... - upheld without mentioning how unlikely it was the possibility of success.

- There is a slight chance it all a big mistake ? - Asked after a few seconds in which the two discussed a scathing silence. I knew what the response would receive but wanted out of his mind the possibility that it was all a colossal mistake.

- I'm afraid not - answered wondering why it had to be the jinx - Studies did you lie slept corroborated the result.

- How many studies could have made me in just a couple of hours ? - Asked assuming that there was only rested on that bed a few hours.

- What are you talking about? - Inquired without knowing what exactly he was referring - you 've been here about two weeks

-Two weeks ! - He repeated in disbelief . The weather had played a joke and internally, also wanted his reality was a mere mockery of his childish naivety.

- Yes - said nodding .

- What other details do not know ? - He asked, sensing that this was not all that surprised .

- Well ... - awkwardly began to swallow - Romeo and know your secret ... he's not the only ... - ended planted on his face a nervous giggle .

- Who else knows? - Asked to replace his anger over a troubled hunch that overshadowed the hope that his answer was not " Danny"

- Danny - reply to liquidate their hopes to do well delivered.

- I do not know if you want to know how it was that he heard but ... what was your reaction? - Asked what I was afraid to ask. Obviously , should confront him soon so wanted to know what would be found exactly .

- His reaction was not the best - responded more evident nervousness - not think I can be angry with you a long time, after all, you will be the mother of his future child ... - finished the shrug adopting a casual attitude .

* FLASH BACK *

-Help me get him to the infirmary ! - Exclaimed one very worried to see Valerie Sam's body lying on the floor

-What's wrong here ! - Asked a stern but familiar voice , a voice that seemed to come out of the most unexpected . Danny had appeared on the scene at the wrong time ... How to achieve the gothic cover ? How do you hide the obvious truth more clueless ?

- N- nothing , nothing major - are answered quickly covering her friend from the curious eyes of his superior as he felt his forehead as he slid a cold drop of nervous sweat. If he came to learn the truth , not only be the end of Sam but also be his last.

- What are you talking about Val ? - Romeo stepped confused at the unexpected reaction of his wife. He could not understand why he said that nothing bad was happening when everything seemed to go wrong - Matt has fainted - he told his coach once his eyes off the young woman and her atypical proceed.

- Val, call an ambulance - he ordered his partner to take his arms around the young man lay on the floor while erasing the foreskins of your mind that he imposed - We must get to a hospital soon .

Later that day at the nearest hospital : A distraught Danny waited impatiently in the waiting room , waiting for the verdict of the doctor. Valerie had decided to relax and Romeo concern walking down the endless corridors of the establishment while he expected the news to know what it was that had happened came to his ears .

Suddenly , a door opened , the door number 53 , which was waiting for it to open. A young nurse approached him and announced to her that she could go to see his "friend"

Without putting enough attention to the word "friend" , entered hastily to meet a doctor frigid prevented the passage .

- Can I help you? - He asked when he did not bring himself to step aside

- Not at all, I just wanted to tell what the results of the first studies - I announce that formality as I had done 300 other times that day - but if you do not want to hear ...

-Of course I do ! - Interrupted aborting her old feisty attitude. He longed to know why she had fainted reason ... should have a logical reason to fall ...

- Pregnancy presents certain "complications" that must be attended ... - began before being interrupted when browsing a form that appeared to have been hiding behind his back .

- Pregnancy? - Repeated thinking he heard wrong. Matt was a man so obviously could not be pregnant ... do you?

Unless the boy had broken with the natural laws , the doctor had made a small mistake .

- If pregnancy - confirmed as if he had asked something elemental - Do not you know that this girl has a few weeks pregnant ?

- Chica? - Seemed idiot repeating each of the things the doctor told but every syllable he uttered seemed part of a science fiction story .

- If , girl - confirmed again beginning to weary of the incessant repetition - do you not understand ?

He dominated his perplexity step the room opened up to the bed where lay an individual's long dark hair , a woman.

As if suddenly had fallen from his eyes a bandage , suddenly realized the truth. That lie, that girl , that situation awakened the beast in him sleeping inside and invaded by anger , left the room looking for a place , a lonely place where he could reorganize his thoughts.

* FLASH BACK *

- Miss Grey - the nurse began to enter the room without even touching - Another visitor who hopes to see Miss Manson before the end of visiting hours .

- See you later - the brunette said goodbye to go to check out.


	12. Chapter 12

Who was the visitor ? Who would be the next person to come to your room ? Who? !

Gradually, the creaking door opened and a shadow, a familiar silhouette was present before her wearing a arrogance worthy of the wrath to invade the room minutes later ...

Danny had entered and sat in a chair near the bed to begin what would be a long talk, a talk full of reproaches and criticism .

The boy carried a familiar garment jacket that day would return . Surely , Romeo had returned to its rightful owner at the time when they both learned the truth hitherto hidden .

The tortuous minutes tore his patience and waiting annihilated with his calm silence of the grave. The young man did not deign to begin the verbal slaughter she expected and deserved to receive.

- Danny ... - Gothic began to nail your look on the sheets of his bed . I was ready to start the conversation with such a break with the impatience that gnawed at his nerves

- Have an idea what you've done ? - Severely interrupted with a penetrating question . His voice was shivering uncontrollably , her disappointment lay behind his anger and his heart seemed to have abandoned.

In his mind, a million thoughts collapsed together in a frenzy of confusion. The world began to be reduced to that room, that girl who was so hurt and he had loved low disguises.

- My intention was not bad ... - immediately , lit her immense guilt. I could not believe how he had been able to do the atrocities he had done , how he could hurt the person I most wanted ...

In its stomach was created that strange emptiness that is not relieved by eating , his heartbeat doubled and his thoughts became obscured ... could not coordinate properly, not knowing what was coming .

- Tucker returned to Amity Park to hear of your situation , your parents almost disappeared and I go crazy when ... - her voice broke . Not sure how to continue her sentence , she had made him so ill that it was difficult to know what the crime would choose to condemn it - I worry a lot about you - finally ended slightly changing the tone of his voice.

- You lied to me , cheated on me and I hid things that are very important to me - continued grabbing a small review of the catastrophe that had occurred. His pride wanted to give his heart damage but just wanted to know why ... - Why do you hide you were pregnant?

Danny did not know what kind of pregnancy was that Sam had , neither doctors nor Valerie dared to confess the truth , and although the boy sensed that something was wrong , his hunches were overshadowed by the thrill of knowing that very soon be a father .

- I do not know - he just answer the duck down - I was scared , I thought maybe you wanted to not start a family me ... - continued extremely embarrassed to confess their weaknesses made her feel weak but had to, it was time to confess all truth.

-What made you assume that? ! - Questioned the frown. I could not believe what he was hearing , he loved her , loved her even under the skin of a man and still dared to say that he did not want . It was crazy .

-I do not know ! - Repeated equally to lay her violet eyes on him - Everything is very confusing now ...

- My son will have a family - he announced when standing before the dazed look of the girl who hoped to be a little more struck by his words.

- Is everything you tell me ? - Asked when the boy came to the entrance and put his hand on the cold doorknob. It was illogical to assume that this was the scolding for which had been preparing .

- I love you, - said without even looking at it. The way she had spoken those words had taken from his words the greatness of its meaning - but our relationship will never be the same , I have lost confidence in you without it ... I do not think you can go back to look at you as it used to do it ... - for the first time , his voice was sad and distraught. Danny wanted to tell many more things, but making an excessive effort , he held back not to cause sorrow or concerns. He thought it best for her and the baby would keep intact the calm.

However, to hear Sam was like hearing their own failures , it was like feeling on your skin that Danny felt the pain ... it was like living die ...

-I love you too ! - He hastened to say - Everything I've done ,I've done for you! - Concluded hoping to fix things, but the boy seemed not to hear , it seemed that nothing I say will ease your discomfort ...

- All I know is that if something were to happen to my son , I'll never forgive him - he said before leaving the room looking at her severely . Your message sounded like threat, a terrifying threat that left him one thing clear : If he wanted to redeem himself, was to protect the baby with his life.


End file.
